In the end of it all
by LostForever06
Summary: What is to happen when the Uchiha's have their final battle? Find out in a fic based on the lastest chapter of the manga.


This is a fic I am making because I have a theory on what is to become in the manga thus far. So, if anything is unclear or I misinterpret things I

apologize, but as I said before this is just ONE of my theories of how the manga might end, plus i added a few changes in order to make more fics based off of this first one.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

XXX

Warm blood trickles down his hand as the chidori blade is thrusted deeper into the wound. A small smile appears on the older man's face as he breathes in his last breath.

"So...now you know...Sasuke," the older man whispers as the warm red liquid escape the sides of his mouth, "The truth...of the Uchiha...clan." With that said Itachi falls to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

Sasuke is stunned as he soaks up what just happened.

_He had come to the Uchiha hideout as Itachi requested. Team Hebi had stayed outside as Sasuke ordered them to do. Once he came inside he was confronted by his older brother, only to end in a battle between the two siblings. They had done a number on each other, both injured by the other. Naruto and his team had come to the Uchiha's hideout, but Team Hebi battled them in order to keep them from interupting Sasuke's battle with Itachi. The only one to get through Team Hebi was no other than Naruto, who then raced to get inside. Once inside, Naruto saw the battle that had unfold before him. He was about to help out when suddenly Tobi stops the blonde by delivering a blow across his face. _

_"Why are you so eager to kill me Sasuke?" asked Itachi as he took a breathe and watched Sasuke get up from the floor, "What makes you believe you have aquired enough strength to do so?"_

_"I have waited for this day, you killed them all and now I am ready to take my revenge!" Sasuke's anger exploded and he stood up, ready to continue his battle, but a firm grip around his neck brought him pinned against the wall. He tried to break free, but Itachi did not allow him to move one inch._

_"Sasuke, it is time you know what really happened that night," said Itachi as he looked into his younger brother's eyes._

_Sasuke was unsure what Itachi meant by that, but that did not make him give up from trying to break free. Itachi saw this and so desided to save his speech._

_"It seems you will never listen," faster than a blink of an eye Itachi had set off his MS and trapped Sasuke into his jutsu._

_Sasuke saw that night of the Uchiha massacre, but there was something different about it. What he saw was the truth and how Itachi was not the one responsible for it_.** (A/N yeah I know that is not specific, but again this is a theory, I am not too sure myself what Itachi's reasons are for what he did)**

_Itachi watched in amusement when suddenly he felt a jolt of pain that went through his body. He looked down and saw it was Sasuke's chidori blade going through his chest. _

_"How?...How..how did he?" Itachi thought, "I never thought he would learn to break free from my jutsu."_

_Itachi looked up at Sasuke as he fell to his knees. Then with his final breathe he whispered, "So...now you know...Sasuke. The truth...of the Uchiha..clan."_

Sasuke is still stunned from his wounds, the jutsu, and now from his brother's death. His body shakes slightly as he tries to get back his senses.

_"What...have I done? Did I just...kill him? Itachi...he didn't..." _Sasuke suddenly thinks back to what Kakashi had told him about revenge_, " I feel empty now. What is there to live for when I have taken my revenge?" _Naruto's yell brings him back to reality. He looks over to find Naruto fall on his knees paralized by Tobi's sharigan jutsu_. "When did he..?" _Sasuke did not know what to think, all he wanted now was death. He had killed Itachi making himself believe this whole time the older Uchiha was to balme for the massacre when he was only being controlled by Tobi and the atasuki. There was no taking back now and at the moment Sasuke would lose another if he did not do something_. "If I help him, I will save a life...and get rid of my own."_

Naruto weighed down on his knees trying to fight back, but the jutsu would not allow it_. "This is it. I never got to save Sasuke." _Ashamed, Naruto closes his eyes, waiting to be killed by Tobi. Waiting for what seems like forever, Naruto suddenly feels a warm substance splash on his face_. "Damn it! I'm dead, but...why don't I feel any...pain?" _Opening his eyes he is shocked to find Sasuke standing in front of him, back facing the blonde, but a samuri sword visibly seen coming through a new wound.

_"_Sasuke?" is all Naruto can get to escape his lips

The raven-haired Uchiha coughes out blood as the pain shot a signal through his body. Naruto stood up and caught his ex-commrade in his arms __**Not meant to be yaoi ok!)**before he can hit the ground. Sasuke feels his life being taken away as the images around him become a blur and an uncontrolable darkness consumes him.

Anger boils to the very core within Naruto as he feels the nine-tails overwhelm inside. An orange aura surrounds the blonde and it is enough to break the walls and every living soul in it. Tobi feels this threatening power that is awaking inside the ninja, but he does not let his fear be noticed. The ground starts to shake, a bright light that shines brighter than the heavnes themselves, and then...darkness

XXX

**Ok so there you have it. A fic that is based, once again, on a theory I have, but I changed things in order to futher write more IF it is popular amoung readers. Just to let you know I wont be able to update until next week, but I just wanted to get at least one chapter done. Also, if you have any suggestions or ideas or just want to help out in any way feel free to leave them in your review. Please and Thank You! **


End file.
